


Little Brother

by peculiarmars



Series: Autistic Sherlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Autistic Sherlock Holmes, Bullying, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Protective Mycroft, Redbeard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peculiarmars/pseuds/peculiarmars
Summary: It is Sherlock's fifth birthday, and Mycroft has a surprise.Sherlock doesn't like surprises, or changes. He decides to make an exception for this one.





	Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock is incredibly autistic coded in the bbc series, and this just stuck in my head. I will be making this into a series bc I love autistic!Sherlock fics.

It is his little brother's fifth birthday. They haven't thrown a birthday party for him, that's not how the Holmes family work. Besides, they'd be no-one to invite. Apart from immediate family his little brother rarely speaks to anyone.

Mycroft watches his little brother as he silently eats his pancakes. Sherlock glances at him as he pulls out a chair, but other than that he ignores him. Mycroft doesn't mind, not really, it's just how Sherlock is.

"Sherlock," He says, attempting to get the younger boys attention. He has to repeat his name a few times before Sherlock actually looks up. "Do you want to come with me to the sweet shop today? I'll let you get twice the normal amount of white mice." He doesn't mention the suprise, as he knows his little brother most likely wouldn't say yes. He didn't like suprises.

Instead Sherlock nods enthusiastically. "Mice." He repeats. Mycroft smiles at Sherlock's excitment. They finish their breakfasts in a companionable silence.

* * *

 

The short walk to the village centre was accompanied by Sherlock's babbling. Sherlock's speech was a bit delayed, not as progressed as other children his age, but he was getting better. He still struggled with stringing together sentences, usually needing Mycroft to help him out.

"Did you learn anything good at school this week?" Sherlock attended a school for disabled children or children with learning difficulties three times a week. It was a nightmare getting him to go the first week, clinging Mycroft with all his strength, screaming and crying. But it was like his speech; gradually getting better.

"Yes, Mrs Hatter gave me a book on bees. Made pirate hats for me too." Mycroft made a mental note to get Mrs Hatter a present at the end of the year. That woman was a miracle worker.

Mycroft held out his hand as hand as they crossed a road, and Sherlock slipped his gloved one into his big brother's. Mycroft noted that Sherlock's grip got tighter as they neared the sweet shop, and his talking stopped. Mycroft understood, Sherlock didn't have a good past with a lot of the village children, who were hanging around the shops on the weekend.

Mycroft headed to the shop labeled _Mr Max's Sweet Store,_ tugging Sherlock along with him. Sherlock suddenly stopped, digging in his heals, staring at somebody outside the shop. Mycroft followed his gaze and his eyes narrowed in anger when he saw who was outside.

Jacob Brogen. He was a few years older than Mycroft, in his late teens. He always hung around with Melanie Forster, his on and off girlfriend, and Leo Wright, all together they made the town bullies.

A few months ago Sherlock had wondered off from the garden when the nanny was supposed to be looking after him. Mycroft would never forget the scene he had stumbled upon as he walked home...

* * *

 

_Five months ago_

_Mycroft walked slowly through the empty part of the woods. The other children refused to pass through here if it wasn't for a dare. They talked about ghosts and curses. Mycroft scoffed at them. It was a forest, not a buriel site._

_Mycroft idly kicked a stone, thinking about what his little brother was doing. He should've been playing with Moira, his nanny. He didn't exactly trust the woman, not completely, but she treated Sherlock well._

_He heard voices in the distance and frowned. People usually didn't pass through here, he was usually able to find some peace and quiet. He guessed he wasn't the only one who thought that._

_He neared the sound of the voices, noting that that there was an irregular clicking sound as well. He heard laughter too. He was about to judge it as irrelevant when he heard a shrill scream that turned his blood to ice._

_He knew that scream, would know it anywhere, from the countless meltdowns he had watched Sherlock have._

_His little brother was in the forest._

_Mycroft threw away his dignity and ran towards the sound, jumping over stray twigs in a way that would've made his gym teacher put him on the hurdling team. He gripped his umbrella in his hands as he began to listen to the words, not just muffled noises._

_"Oh, little freaks sad? Too bad big brother ain't saving you." He heard a thud, and then another screech. He could see the boy now. He was running towards his back. He knew instantly who it was._

_Mycroft may not have been tall, or athletic, but he was heavy. He used this to his advantage as he barreled in Jacob, pushing him off of Sherlock. Jacob tripped into Leo, causing both boys to lose their balance and fall. Mycroft swung his umbrella like a baseball bat, thumping Melanie in her chest._

_All throughout this, his battered little brother didn't make a sound._

* * *

 

He was still in a rage that they had never been charged with anything. The Holmes family was rich, but the Brogen's were richer.

"It's okay, Sherlock. We can just skip over Max's. It's okay." He murmured, not letting Sherlock see his anger, as Sherlock pressed his face into Mycroft's side. "Come on, I've a birthday present to give to you."

Sherlock rocked back on his heels."Present?"

"Yes, little brother, I promise you'll like it."

"Does it have bees?"

"It has something as good as bees." Mycroft promised. He never found out where Sherlock's obsession with bees came from, but it was harmless and rather sweet. Well, harmless apart from the time he had stuck his hand into a bees nest.

"Pirates?" Sherlock let Mycroft lead them down another path, out of the village centre and away from Jacob and his cronies.

"Not quite, dear brother."

"Dogs?"

Mycroft smiled. "Maybe."

Sherlock squealed, flapping his hands excitedly. "Dog, dog, dog! You gots me a dog!"

Mycroft chuckled. It wasn't often he got o see his brother this excited about something. Sherlock continued his babbling until Mycroft ushered him through the gate of Marie and Gary Black, whose red setter had had puppies a month ago. Perfect timing, really.

Mycroft knocked on the door whilst Sherlock practically jumped up and down on the spot, radiating excitment.

"Mycroft! How lovely to see you! And you two, Sherlock!" Mycroft greeted them politely, whilst Sherlock ignored Marie, looking through her legs.

"Dog?" He whispered to Mycroft.

"They're just through here, honey." Marie led them into her back room, where a large cage sat. Inside were four red setter puppies. A larger dog, the mother, was curled around them. Marie opened the cage then stepped back, letting Mycroft and Sherlock look.

Sherlock tenderly ran his hands over the puppies soft fur, whispering to them.

"You can only choose one," Mycroft reminded him. One of the bolder puppies bravely sniffed his hand, before leaping out of the cage and diving into his lap. The pupper pawed at Sherlock's chest, licking his face wildly. Sherlock giggled.

"This one, Myc. I want this one."

* * *

 

"Mummy! Daddy! Look! Dog, Myc got me a dog!"

Mummy smiled, patting the small puppy on the head. "What are you naming him, sweetie?"

"Uh, Mycroft? That's a good name." Daddy shook his head fondly.

"Wouldn't that get a bit confusing?"

"Oh, yeah. Uh, pirate? No, no. Um, Redbeard? Yes, Redbeard. I like that name."

Mycroft smiled to himself, proud of himself for being the one to come up with the idea of getting Sherlock a dog. His little brother turned to flash him a grin, before he and his new friend took off in the direction of the back garden.

 


End file.
